The 2 Singularity's
by SonAdamJackson
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Some elements of this fanfiction is very very not mine. This is a mix of many universes. Avengers, Percy Jackson, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z Abridged and the other ones I don't know are all owned by the respective creators and owners. By the way the story does NOT start with the Avengers and Percy Jackson OC's together.**

? POV

"AGH!" SHI- OW! IT HURTS SO BAD! Ugh. I walked up the very UPhill, hill, and the blood streamed into my eye. I slam my hand straight to my face. The monster grunts and charges at me AGAIN. I grab my sword with both hands and wait till it gets here. The frightens me to my core. I jump aside at the very last moment, and cut through what think is the monsters rib. It screams with fury and agony. I gasp with victory. Then I look up, adrenaline pumping through me. I take a step and an explosion happens in my stomach. The horn of the monster, a huge horn, is in my rib. I slam my eyes shut and take it out. The pure pain nearly makes me black out. I walk closer to the shimmering wall. A few feet away, I fall down from the pain. I crawl. A huge demon comes diving down and it licks it lips. Suddenly an outside force drags me in the barrier. The demon slams into it. I cough up blood. The person or people lay me down on a soft bed.

"What's your name?" Someone asks.

I nearly black out, but I say can say it. "Adam." Then I blackout and the pain finally stops.

 **Welp. That's my first fanfiction paragraph. Please no hate, but constructive** **criticism** **is allowed. Thanks for reading this VERY short one. See ya next time.**


	2. Good old chapter 2

**I don't own anything blah blah blah. It's an interesting filler. By the way, how Adam got chased will be revealed later. My chapters are sadly short most of the time. But I will try and post everyday. If I don't, I'll tell you why.**

Adam POV

I open my eyes, and rub them. Sunlight fills the room and the place feel warm and comforting. I grab my necklace, scared it might be gone. I feel the cool surface of it. I take a deep breath and take small steps to go outside. Suddenly, a hulking asian boy with huge muscles and a grin comes out of nowhere.

"Hey, your awake! Man uhm, my name's Minho, yours? Adam, right, I remember! Ya the famous kid who killed a Horned Bull Demon. Man, those are tough." Minho says.

"Uh, yes that's me!" is all I can say.

He grabs my arm and runs outside. I can't stop him. Sunlight hits my eye, and I blink and cover my eyes.

"ARGH!" I yell.

Minho laughs at me and just says

"Being out for 3 weeks, jeez I bet your eyes feel terrible!" He says. I open my eyes partly, and can see 2 important things.

A bunch of kids fighting with swords, playing sports, or climbing a huge rock wall with LAVA and rocks that just VANISH and come back.

Is that a girl charging at me with a KNIFE?!

Said girl stops and looks at me.

"Hey Adam, I'm Alex, and Chiron wants you here. NOW!" She looks pissed.

"Ah, crap. Forgot Alex, was gonna give him th-" Alex slams her fist straight into Minho's cheek. He spits out blood, and laughs.

"Nice one, that one nearly hurt!"

"You know I would kill you in a fight" Alex replies.

"Um, Chiron? Mad? At maybe ME?" I say, VERY worried. If Minho, a super tall and muscular guy could worry about Chiron, I thought I should too.

"Oh ya. Alex, by the way, his Ki is much more than normal. He could be one." Minho said, with a mixture of happy and worried in his tone.

"Oh gods." Alex says. Then she remembers I'm STILL here, and grabs my arm and start running.

"Chiron's gonna kill us, run faster!" She screams. We stumble into a big blue house, and there, a man in a wheelchair looked up from his book. I look around and see a man turned to stone, with a sword running through him. Alex glances at the strange site for a second but puts her attention back to the man.

"Alex, you are late!"

 **CLIFFHANGERS! First of the many in these stories. I'll try not to put too much, but NO PROMISES! Who is the man in the wheelchair? Who is the person with a sword in his chest? Find out next time! Thanks for reading!**


	3. SAJ HAS TO SAY

**Hello, people reading this! OK, I have to say somethings.**

 **Please review. I try to do my best on this stuff, and I can't do better if I don't know! Also I just want to read what you need to say. It's fun to do that. And I also need questions answered, like the cliffhanger one. Saying this early so you know now than later. Just a happy note is also fun. BUT NO HATE! Please?**

 **PM ME! If you need to say something more private, PM me.**

 **That is all!**

 **Bye and have a wonderful day/night/afternoon and all that jazz.**

 **-SAJ**


	4. NOT CHAPTER 4

**Hey people who read this, I'm sorry for uploading really late. Or early. I don't own the stuff, you know the drill. Thank you to Tattoed Teardrops for feedback, and sorry for butchering your name. By the way gonna switch it to present tense soon.**

While Chiron was talking, I found myself staring at the man. He had a shocked expression, with his right hand in a fist. The sword was glowing with a purple aura, and I could feel power coming from it.

"MR. JACKSON! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY?!" Chiron screamed. I looked at him and gasped; from the waist up he was a man, but below, but below…

"Yes I am a centaur, thanks for listening when I was saying. Oh, and the man was, was a god. Brokos, a minor god who was charged with protecting us. Was. We found him like this yesterday, and the entire camp is in panic." I filled with fear. How could someone kill an immortal?

"Chiron how-?"

"Dark things that would scare you out of your mind. Now, may I see your necklace?" Chiron asked. I handed it over, still thinking over the fact that someone, or something could kill an immortal being.

"Ah, a fine hiding place. Can you please take the circular object at the bottom?" You see, the necklace had a gold little container that held a blue orb. I took this from the main necklace, and it turned into a long, thin and perfectly balanced sword. It was also blue, different from the purple color from the other sword stuck in the god.

"Woah" Is all I could say, and Minho slammed into the me from behind.

"There is some people at our door, and they are asking about you, Adam."

 **Who are the people? Will I stop my cliffer hanger streak? Will you review? Please review. Well, see you next time!**

 **-SAJ**


	5. MMMMMMMmmmmmmmm

**IM ALIVE! OK, super sorry. REASON IS BECAUSE FAM ISSUES. So, sorry for not uploading, gonna try and post 4 chapters in 2 days, to make it up. Sorry again. By the way, Adam has all the skills, and currently he has the powers of Percy. He will gain more in the future. ;) I DON'T OWN THE STUFF, YADDA YADDA.**

I walked out and saw these guys, some of them were more covert, and kind of dirty, some shiny, and clean, and one just wearing a plain T-Shirt. The dirty one with the a beard and a star on his chest walked closer to the shield. He slammed into it, and looked shocked. We came over, and he introduced himself.

"We're the Avengers. We need to talk."

"How about no." Alex said.

"We do need to, it's about those 2." The person pointed at Minho and I.

"We're not being tested on, and I'm sure as hell not going with you." Minho said, anger evident in his voice.

"Fine." Then the man pulled out an a rod, the size of his hand, and he clicked it. 2 electric poles, sparking with electricity came out. He punched the shield, and his hand went through. The man clicked another button, and a white noise filled my ears. Then came the pain. I could barely see. At the same time, everyone else inside the shield collapsed and covered their ears. I slammed my hands onto my ears, but head head felt like someone had shot it. 'Please pass out. PLEASE!' Is what I thought. Then, I finally did.

 **Sorry, short chapter. Gonna post the other one, right now! Just wanted to end it at that point.**


	6. NANI

**OK. I DON'T OWN THE STUFF.**

I woke up to a blinding white light, and it burns my eyes. Then I feel the straps digging into my skin. I put my strength into it, and the straps snap. I get up, and get out of the bed. My head is pounding. Then an alarm blares. 'Oh that's just perfect.' A few agents slam open the door, and point some huge grenade launcher looking things at me.

"Don't make us shoot. This shot won't kill, but it'll hurt like hell." I froze, then, like it was instinct, threw myself forward. I threw one of the agents over my head, and she crashed into the bed. I kicked another in the face, threw one into a wall, and punched the other guard. The one I punched was fazed but pulled the trigger. I dodged the huge bullet looking thing, and it fell to the floor, and exploded with electricity. I punched the guy with more force, and something cracked.

"OH GODS DID I BREAK HIS JAW?!" I screamed. I then walked through the open door, and some droids stood in my way. I took out my sword and ran extremely fast. It seemed like I teleported. I later learned this was called the Untouchable Technique. I basically ran really fast, and my blade cut through my opponent. The robot toppled over, and split into 2 parts. I pointed my blade at another, and out came a huge blast the blew up the robot. I then slammed the head of my sword into the head of a robot, and the robot fizzled out. Then, my body moving on it's own, put my hand up to my chest, and blasted the last robot with what I later learned was called a Power(Ki) blast. The robot exploded. Then the guy from earlier, Mr. Star in Chest appeared. I swung my sword at him, and shattered his triangle shield. With his other one, he tried the punch me, but I dodged and slammed my fist into his chest, and my hand went up to his neck. I threw him across the hallway, and he broke through a wall.

 **FIRST SHOW OF HALF OF HALF OF 1/16 OF 1/? POWER. YA!**


	7. FILLER FILLER FILLER

**DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I'm sorry, I was having tests and stuff. I don't own the stuff, read well. Also, might be posting a new type of fanfic. Also trying to make longer chapters. By the way, starting the present tense. " This is talking " 'this is thinking'**

 **CAP POV**

The kid slams into me, and the look of fear is on his face. He tries to punch me, which I deflect with my shield, but my arm trembles as the shield shatters. "What the heck!" is all that's in my mind. With my other fist, I through a punch, but he grabs my arm and throws me across the hall. I crumble into the wall, and I fall on the ground, with each rock weakening me as it hits. I spit blood.  
"KID! Wai- WAIT!" I cough. "KID! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"BULLCRAP! YOU! YOU HAVE HURT ME SO MUCH!" He makes a fist and runs toward me, screaming. I try and put my shield, but the kids fist connect, and blackness is all that's left.

 **ADAM POV**

I take a turn in the halls, and suddenly, people are there. I raise my fists, and hope not to die. The other's raise their weapons.

"Come with me. I'll explain." says the man in the iron suit.

"HELL NAW!" GIVE ME MY FRIENDS!" 'I guess friends?'

"Fine. Just please come with me. Look, it's no exaggeration to say that the fate of the world is at risk" I follow, because no one would say that unless they actually meant it. He starts talking.

"I'm Iron Man, the man you beat up is Captain America, Woman in black, Black Widow. Woman in red…" At that point, I wasn't listening. In the room we were approaching, there was a green sceptile man. No lips, and looked so disgusting, it made me want to puke.

"PEOPLE! WHAT IS THAT!" I scream.

"I'm Cell." The monster says.

 **OK, only keeping it short so I can leave you guys hanging. New story out tomorrow. MAYBE. :)**


	8. me being tired and cant think of title

**OK, only keeping it short so I can leave you guys hanging. New story out tomorrow. MAYBE. :)**

 **Im still alive! Im planning to post a huge chapter for you guys. By the way, winter break and stuff. And also im not going to be posting much, but when i do its gonna be longer and more detailed. Sorry for not posting**

 **-SAJ**


End file.
